Stuck with Us
by Universally Sound
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha become parents in their own very unique way. Super, super fluffy. CU. Post-manga.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **I do not make any claim to any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or works. This fic is labeled as M for swearing and some suggestive and lemony scenes.

...

**Stuck with Us**

**Part I**

Kagome and Inuyasha had been married one whole month and the young priestess decided to make a special dinner to celebrate. Inuyasha had hunted a few tender young rabbits in the forest nearby. It was early spring in Edo and they were easy to find, but more difficult for the human hunters in the village to catch. It would make for a wonderful celebratory dinner.

Kagome was padding barefoot around the house making dinner in a light golden yukata, distractedly humming a tune. Inuyasha was shadowing her, settling near her wherever she went, touching and drawing her closer. He kept playing with her hair and sniffing at her neck. Her eye was beginning to twitch at his constant fondling.

"Do **you** wanna make dinner? Cause you're certainly not letting me do it, Yasha. What is going on with you tonight?" She swatted him away to move around him back over to the table across from the fire.

"Me? What's going on with **you**? You smell **amazing**." He growled the last word.

"I know you like my scent, and I accept it, but I need to make dinner and you're being weird!"

"No, **it's** weird… like you but stronger. Sweeter. Gods, it's powerful."

He gave up caring about dinner right then and untied his black yukata, shuffling shoulders out of it and letting it fall to the floor. Using swift hands to spin her around to face him, he untied her sash, and pressed himself flush against her with another deep rumble she could feel in her chest.

"Inuyasha, what the hell?!" she gasped, already responding to his touch.

His mouth was instantly at her neck, licking the column of her throat. Her scent amplified as his hands ran over her waist and down to the flare of her hips. He grasped them roughly and growled when the scent of her arousal hit his nose. Strong arms slid back up from her hips, up her back to grab the collar of her yukata and pull it away to give his mouth more room to explore her. To taste her. He **needed** to.

"Please, Kagome. Just… please." he whispered into her ear, licking the delicate shell after his request. He nuzzled his cheek against hers and his strong hands kneaded her ass beneath the thin cloth.

"O- Okay, Inu. Are you okay?" she grabbed the attention of his red-stained and hooded golden eyes with her own and searched for something there within them. Seeing only love and need, she took his warm mouth with her own and gave herself over to his desperate hands.

Hours later, both spent from their lovemaking, she questioned him again as they laid by the fire. She was stripped bare and stretched out fully on her back, head turned toward him as he laid on his side facing the fire, gazing lovingly down at her as his head rested in a clawed hand.

His tanned skin glowed darker in the firelight, and he loved the way her blue eyes danced with the flames. Sapphires glittering in the sun. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Sorry about being so rough. You okay?" He stroked the lines of her stomach and his hands ghosted over the light pink scar that fated their meeting. She shivered then propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm fine. Now can you **please** explain what that was? Other than amazing, I mean?" she laughed and stroked one finger slowly along the inside of his exposed hip, tracing the lean muscle leading up to his abs.

"Don't start something you don't intent to finish, woman." Inuyasha's golden eyes locked on her under teasing eyebrows.

"You mean 'finish again,' don't you? We have to eat something at some point."

Kagome let her head fall back to stretch her neck and he laughed when her stomach punctuated the statement with a well-timed growl. He sat up with a warm smile and leaned over her, caging her in his toned arms, resting his nose in the crook of her neck again and inhaling deeply.

"It's still there but not as strong. It was the same the night we got married. Some days, your scent is ten times stronger than others and I don't know why. It's makes me feel drunk and…" he licked a long line from her collarbone to her ear, finishing the motion with a rough nip, "incredibly horny."

"Mmm hmm, I'm listening." Small hands reached up to grasp his hair and traced the base of his ears.

"I feel like I could keep you here all day just taking you over and over and it wouldn't be enough. I know it's weird. Is it freaking you out?" He pulled back and considered her. She looked thoughtful but pleasantly happy.

"No, not really. Some days, you said… Like the wedding. Hmm. What's today? Go look outside and see where the moon is, would you?"

He obeyed and she watched his firm shoulders and arms strain to lift himself from the floor, biting her lip. She also watched his perfect ass retreat to their bedroom where the view of the moon was best.

_'You're a lucky girl, Higurashi.'_ she thought.

"Waxing… full? I dunno." he guessed from the other room, remembering some of her words. "Coming up to the full moon but not quite all the way there yet?"

He peeked back in to see his wife laying on her back with her knees propped up, stark naked with a hand grasping her chin in thought. He grinned at the sight.

"So it's been, what, nine days since…"

Kagome covered her mouth, gasping, when the realization hit her. It was her turn to blush. She drew her knees up over her tummy and crossed her ankles in her anxiety.

"Iknowhatitis." she managed. He only cocked an eyebrow.

"Demon hearing is good but it ain't **that** good. What did you say?" He pried her hands away from her face and leaned over.

"I'm ovulating."

He only blinked owlishly down at her. "Is that bad?"

"I'm… It's my fertile time of the month?" she trailed off, waiting for him to get it.

"What? Do you mean like…?" He pointed at her stomach. She nodded quickly.

"Oh shit."

"Mm hmm." She covered her whole face again as she nodded.

"So we just… Did we?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Are you mad?"

"No? Nervous? A little excited? But we only just got married. I wanted you to myself for a while yet." She ran hands through her bangs and looked pleadingly up at him.

"What you've already seriously thought about it? About kids? With me?" He sat up and cross-legged on the floor next to her, and was seriously assessing her emotions as they played in her eyes.

He was scared. She was loving, wonderful, and she was his wife but hanyou children were rarely **desired**. Old wounds came to the surface more quickly than he'd admit out loud. If his own experience was any indication, their children's lives would be hard even with two loving parents. Logically, he knew it would happen one day but marital bliss had just set in and he hadn't honestly given their children a thought yet.

"Well, yeah dummy. We had that talk before we got married, remember? And I'd thought about it **long** before that, believe me."

"You did? When?"

"Oh, please don't make me say it." When he only cocked his head to the side and waited, she admitted the embarrassing truth. "All the time. The whole quest. Once I knew I loved you, my daydreams were of you and tiny, puppy eared babies with gold eyes. Gods, that sounds way cheesier than I meant it to be." She cringed at herself. He only scooted closer and reverently ran a gentle finger along her face.

"Really, Kagome? You thought about kids **with me** even after you saw how everyone treated hanyou?"

Kagome raised a hand to cup his cheek lovingly and sat up to kiss him.

"Of course, I had, silly. I love you."

"I… I love you too, Kagome. Gods, what if we- Just- Oh, I've screwed it all up again." His ears flattened against his head and he flopped backward onto the floor.

"Nuh uh, mister. Don't do that. You didn't do anything- Well, you did **technically** do things, but I was there too, and I agreed so none of that martyrdom from you, Inuyasha. Not now."

Kagome crawled over to straddle him on the floor of their home and grabbed his face with both hands. He avoided her eyes and closed his own to wallow in self-deprecation. Kagome wasted no time pinching a fluffy, white ear.

"Ouch! You know they're sensitive, woman!"

"Precisely why I pinched them, _**husband**_." She sarcastically drawled the last word for effect. "Inuyasha, look at me."

He did but sadly.

"If it happened, and that's a **big** 'if,' do you want to spend the day we conceived our first child avoiding me? Or would you rather help me make dinner and celebrate being married and maybe being parents?"

A big sigh escaped the half-demon beneath her. He sat up and cradled her like something precious. To him, she was and always would be.

"When did you become so fucking wise?" He nuzzled her cheek and deeply inhaled at her shoulder again. "You still smell amazing… Mmm."

"Do I?" Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his lips, already losing the battle against his libido.

Her hands reached into his hair and grasped the back of his head, bringing him closer, telling him what she wanted. Her lips found his neck, too, and when she nipped the sensitive skin there and held it between her teeth, she felt him twitch beneath her and heard his groan. Not wasting any time, Inuyasha reached a hand between them and slid clawed fingers between her sensitive folds.

"Ah, Yasha! What.. oh… Don't stop."

"I told you not to start something you didn't intend to finish… You're stuck now, Kagome."

...

**Author's Note:** This is a four part fic I just couldn't hold back. My other, longer one is a bit angsty so this is meant to be fluff to tide me over. And it is. Tooth-decaying sweetness. You were warned.


	2. Part II

**Author's Note: **I do not make any claim to any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or works. This fic is labeled as M for swearing and some suggestive and lemony scenes.

...

**Stuck with Us**

**Part II**

A month and half later…

The morning sun was bright and the clouds breezed by Edo dreamily in the late spring. Birds were coming to life as the dew started to evaporate from the wildflower fields nearby. Animals left their dens to find food. And suddenly Kagome was desperate to get out of her own bed, too.

"Off! Off! Get off!"

Inuyasha woke to shouting and shoving from his warm spot on the futon. Kagome shoved him away from spooning her in their bed and jumped up to run outside.

"Kag'me? What the hell?" his question came from the bedroom. Rubbing tired eyes, he moved to follow her.

"Don't come out here!" she breathed, clutching a porch brace to stop from falling forward.

She heaved roughly and threw up everything but nothing. Bile rose and spilled over when she vomited but there was nothing else. Every muscle in her abdomen was spasming and her eyes were watering.

"I can hear everything, you know. And smell it, too." He wrinkled his nose as he ran a hand through silver hair to comb it a bit and rounded the corner. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not- Oh no."

She was cut off by another bout of heaving. When she was done and attempted to stand, Kagome swayed on her feet and almost fell over. He caught her in time but she was pale and clammy, shivering from whatever was affecting her. He picked her up, holding her carefully to his chest and laid her back down in their futon. Checking her head with his hand, she didn't feel feverish but was still shaking and pale as she settled into the bed.

"Gods, Kagome. Hold on. I'll get you some water." He ran back in for a cup and brought the cool water back to her, concerned. Thinking it might be useful, he also brought back a bucket and a rag.

"I haven't eaten anything yet, damn it. What is wrong with me?" She took the water and swallowed a small sip before handing it back to him and shaking her head to let him know that was enough.

"I dunno. I'll go get Kaede. Stay here." He brushed her hair back from her face and laid a kiss on her cheek before dashing from their bedroom with his clothes.

He clothed himself in his white kosode and Fire Rat hakama, and ran into town as fast as he could, jetting past a confused Miroku carrying the morning's bucket of water into his own house.

"Inuyasha? Is everything all right?" He shouted after the panicky hanyou.

"Dunno! Kagome's real sick!" He shouted back, not breaking stride.

"Hmm," Miroku thought. Ducking down to enter his own house, he found Sango working on breakfast. "My dear, the strangest thing just happened…"

…

"Kaede! Wake up, old woman!" Inuyasha yelled outside her house.

"Inuyasha? Stop this yelling at once! Others are still sleeping, ye fool!" she hissed at him, peeking out of her house.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. But glad you're awake. Kagome is really sick. Can you come?" He was practically pacing as he spoke, worried. She'd never been ill like this before.

"Of course. Give me a moment to prepare. Come inside and wait, young one."

"No thanks. I'll just stay out here." He was glancing back down the road nervously. "Unless I can help?" _'To speed things up.'_ he added to himself.

"No need. I'll be along in a minute."

She re-emerged moments later with a sack and he couldn't help but sniff the air to find out what she might have brought. Not recognizing much beyond the scent of wood, he turned around and offered her his back to make the journey that much quicker. On most days, her pride might have compelled her to refuse but Kagome was her apprentice, for all intents and purposes, and if she was ill enough to worry her husband, it might be prudent to make haste.

"Very well, Inuyasha, but be careful with this old woman."

"Thanks, Kaede. I have no idea what's wrong with her…" He explained what happened on the way.

…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he got home.

"In here!" Kagome hoarsely called from the bedroom.

_'Good, she's still awake anyway.'_ he thought.

"I brought Kaede. How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I'm so tired but I can't sleep because I keep throwing up. My stomach hurts just from the vomiting this morning."

"Spring is not the time for illness like this. Usually, stomach afflictions come during the winter from food gone wrong." Kaede mused as she settled down on the floor next to the young priestess. "Stay there, dear, and let me assess you."

"I don't have a fever, I don't think, and Inuyasha ate everything I did yesterday…" Kagome groaned as Kaede pressed on her stomach. When Kaede felt again, she was momentarily stilled.

"Tell me, Kagome. When did you last bleed?"

That put some color back into the young priestess's cheeks. Inuyasha sputtered and excused himself to do… anything else... outside. They were close but he didn't need to know **everything**.

"What? Why would that be important?"

"Humor an old woman."

"Let's see… It was right after the last big storm swept through and that tree fell across the road in front. So…"

"Kagome, that was almost two moons ago, child. Are ye sure?"

But she was. And she suddenly understood. The sudden tears trailed past her ears as she laid there on their futon with a strange mix of shock and happiness. Sitting up, she found the old priestess' eyes and smiled at her. Kaede smiled back and patted her on the shoulder, whispering her instructions.

"Try to eat when ye can. Broth is helpful for the sickness and drink lots of water. Eat mild things that smell good and come get me if ye need me. Be careful with yourself, dear." Kaede patted her hand gently and tried not to look concerned. This would be uncharted territory for all three of them.

Kagome nodded mutely and moved to help Kaede up from the floor. Her husband appeared in the doorway looking concerned.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay? What is it?" he took Kagome's hands and peered into her eyes, hoping it wasn't so serious.

"Take Kaede home and I'll tell you when you get back, Inuyasha." She looked serious but vaguely happy so he quelled his instincts for the moment.

"What? Why?" He cocked his head to the side and looked confused.

"Because this old woman has things to do today, thank you." Kaede shooed him outside to take her home but looked back with a wink for his wife.

"Fine but rest until I get back." he ordered over his shoulder.

She saluted him and moved to lay back down. Satisfied she was okay until he returned, he followed Kaede outside and took her home.

As he settled Kaede on his back, he asked her anyway.

"So what's wrong with her?"

"She'll tell ye when ye return. She will be fine, Inuyasha. Worry will only make her worse. Be gentle with her."

"Keh. Always am."

_'Well, not always actually…'_ He remembered their intimacy not long ago and the weird predatory way he'd taken her. It was a good memory, he thought.

They made it back to the priestess' house is record time and he made sure she had everything.

"Here ya go, old woman. Thanks for this morning. I guess? Still don't know what the hell's going on."

"Go home, Inuyasha. All will be well."

"If you say so." And then he turned and bounded for home.

…

_'Pregnant. At 19. Married for a whole month.'_ Kagome was lost in thought and trying to make sense of the new truths in her world.

_'Married to a half-demon. Living in the Sengoku Jidai. Pregnant.'_ Her thoughts would come back to that one a lot, she knew.

But happiness was there, too. She felt the fresh spring breeze waft through her window and inhaled greedily, enjoying the peace it brought her soul and her stomach. It was cool but smelled of sunlight and fresh flowers. She was happy to be here. Happy to be with him. Happy they were to become parents, if she was honest.

For the first time, she allowed her hands to touch her womb tenderly. It was a feeling foreign and strange. Adults had babies. Not her. Not him. But not anymore. Now it was time to be a mother. She had practically been mother to four before during the quest but an infant of her own was entirely different. But she wouldn't be alone. Her feudal family would be here for all of the milestones. She could share their happiness with them. With her husband.

Inuyasha. He would be a mess, right? A worrisome, overprotective mess. She couldn't wait to tell him. But when her stomach growled, she got up slowly, testing her nausea, and moved to the common room to hunt for something to snack on.

"Eat when I can. Okay, let's try."

She found some leftover rice and popped a small clump in her mouth. It tasted good and seemed to settle so she tried a few more. Feeling the satisfaction of something in her stomach and no more gnawing hunger making her head hurt, she drank some water and went outside to pick some flowers. If the smell of flowers was a good one, maybe they'd be nice to have in the house too.

And that's how Inuyasha found her when he got home. She was sitting in the field next to their house, surrounded by wildflowers in the morning sun, and holding a small bouquet.

"Kagome? What are you doing? You looked close to death a while ago and now you're smiling and picking flowers? Are you okay?"

"Mm hmm. Sit down here with me, Inuyasha." She patted the ground next to her.

"Okay…" He sat down, crossed his legs and stared at her; eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Remember a few weeks ago when my scent was driving you crazy?" She set her small bundle of flowers down and folder her hands in her lap before meeting his eyes again.

"Yeah, it was a good night. Why?" He looked down at the flowers around his feet and absently picked one up and twirled it between his fingers as he thought.

"Do you remember **why** it was driving you crazy?"

She was ducking down to peer up at him. It would be so much more fun if he figured this out for himself. He knew this was important, apparently, so he thought seriously.

"You asked me about the moon and said it was because it was your-"

His eyes grew wide as saucers and he snapped his head up to lock eyes with her. He caught sight of the first few tears silently running down her face, but she was smiling like the sun. He knew we was right.

"Really?" he whispered.

She could only nod as a happy sob escaped her.

"No. Really?"

He was up on his knees, leaning towards her but afraid to touch her because at any moment he'd wake up from what was becoming a perfect dream.

"Yes, really. Congratulations. You- You're gonna be a father, Inuyasha." She managed before the sobs took her again.

"Kagome…" He knelt beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. Silver hair fell across her chest and her back as he enveloped her in acceptance and love. He kissed at her tears and nuzzled the side of her head, causing a new wave of her tears to fall.

"And you're gonna be a mother. The best."

He pulled back and grinned but laid a hand to his own forehead as the realization hit him.

"Holy shit, a kid!"

"Eloquent as always."

"Don't make fun of me. This is… Gods, Kagome, a baby. Our baby."

"Mm hmm. I know. I'm still getting used to the idea. Now we can get used to it together." She took his hand.

"You're gonna have to tell me what to do, you know. I'm not good at this stuff but I'll do whatever you need me to, okay?"

She paled as she started to answer, putting a hand over her mouth, dropping his, and shaking her head.

"I need you to go away! Now! Oh no-"

She turned around and managed to get on all fours to throw up again. He was there in an instant, pulling raven hair away from her face and rubbing her back.

"Not a chance, wife. You're stuck with me."

...


	3. Part III

**Author's Note: **I do not make any claim to any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or works. This fic is labeled as M for swearing and some suggestive and lemony scenes.

This chapter also contains some accurate descriptions of birth scenarios so if that makes you uncomfortable, skip ahead. Here's your warning.

...

**Stuck with Us**

**Part III**

Four months later…

"I can't even sleep anymore!" Kagome huffed and tried to roll over. "Why bother to try? I'm going outside for a walk."

It took her longer than she'd admit to anyone else getting up and out of their bed. The effort was not graceful and it was becoming nearly impossible. Some combination of rolling and grunting and propping until she could make it upright.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Inuyasha groggily offered. He wasn't gonna fight her. She wanted to walk, they'd walk. He'd learned that lesson months ago.

"No, you sleep. One of us should." She tried to wave him off.

"No way. I'm coming. You're not walking around in the dark, alone. Not with the pup due any day. Kami, you're a magnet for trouble in the best of times. Give it up, woman."

"I don't have to energy to fight you so come on…" she yawned, straightening the mountain of white fabric it took to cover her swollen belly these days.

The hour was late when they stepped out of the house and Kagome made for the field to start into the forest. It felt like home there for some reason. Safe and close and familiar. The stars were bright and clear above the couple's heads. Cloudless nights were becoming more rare as autumn approached. The winds from the west were driving in the high clouds that heralded storms. There was a distinct chill in the air that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. The tips of leaves were shedding their green for more ostentatious color. Reds, golds, and pale yellow.

"How many somersaults can you do in there, little one?" Her hands came to press on her lower back and her eyes scrunched shut as another powerful jab from her womb took her breath.

"You okay?" Inuyasha jogged up beside her and laid both hands on her overly round middle.

The warmth of them helped her breath a little deeper and relax.

"Are you asking me or the baby?" she smiled at him.

"Both, I guess. Though the pup can't answer me yet so you go first." he joked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just moves so much I can't sleep. The second I lie down, it's all acrobatics. I just need a few hours, kiddo, and then you can do whatever you want." She spoke to her belly and laid her own hands on top of her husband's. "On top of that, my hips hurt, I can't breathe, and I'm always hungry but feel too full to eat. This is **not** for the faint of heart."

"I know, Kagome. I'm sorry. I can't do anything to help either."

"You help plenty now that I can't even make it up the shrine steps anymore. Kaede would be in trouble without you."

"Yeah well, that's all gonna stop in a few days. I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Maybe Sango could keep coming during the day. The kids have so much fun out here in the field and I love having her here. I know they live right down the road but we don't see as much of each other as I'd like. Whoa!"

Inuyasha jerked his hands away when the pup stretched out suddenly under his hands.

"Give your mom a break, runt. She's tired." Inuyasha patted her tummy gently as he spoke. He looked back up to Kagome and saw her eyes shining with tears. Not an unusual occurrence these days, honestly, but it was still concerning.

"How do you do that?" She reached up and cupped his cheek and he leaned into her cool palm.

"What?"

"Make me fall in love with you over and over."

He barked a laugh and gathered her close. Well, close as he could.

"You're easy these days. A little talk with the pup and you're a mess. I know, I know. It's normal, I guess. Still funny though. The great Shikon Miko brought to tears by a pup no bigger than her arm."

"Okay, Yasha. Let's see how steady **you** are when the baby's born."

"Keh, I'll be worried about you but I'll be fine. No problem."

…

"This is **not** okay, Miroku! It's been hours!"

Another yell of pain echoed through the house and his eyes and ears pinned themselves to the door, his mouth set in a thin line, mentally forcing himself not to run back inside.

"It has but my wife tells me Kagome-sama is doing well. Try not to wear a hole in the earth, my friend." Miroku comforted from his place on a fallen log in the field nearby.

"How can you be so fucking calm?!" Clawed fists were clenched at his sides. He felt so… powerless.

"Inuyasha, she will be fine. A woman is capable of great strength at times like this. Trust her."

Too soon, another moan came from the house, followed by a tired sob. His demonic hearing was a blessing and a curse. He could hear that she was breathing, hear her heart beating, but he could also hear every request from her to be near him and he was close to breaking, protocol be damned. Since when did they stick to the rules, anyway?

"It's not that I don't trust her. I know she's strong and she can do it but that doesn't mean I should be out here, does it?"

"Come to think of it, I am not sure I have ever heard of how demon children are born. If your instincts tell you you should be there, perhaps you should. The child is half- or rather, some-portion demon, so maybe you could help. I, myself, am perfectly happy **not** being there."

That was all the permission he needed.

"Thanks, Miroku. Help me make peace with the women after, okay?" And he dashed away after Miroku's dismissive nod.

Seconds later and he was lifting the curtain out of the way and stepping into his own house, feeling like an intruder.

"Sango, I can't- I need a break. I need him… Please." Kagome whined and panted.

"Take a sip, Kagome." Sango's voice was next, soft and understanding.

He rounded the corner into their bedroom and that's when he saw her. She was completely naked and leaning on her forearms against the wall, head buried in them for comfort. She was breathing deeply and trying to rest. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat had beaded on her forehead, making her bangs stick in inky waves. She was beautiful and he forgot for a moment why he was here, just taking her in.

Sango was rubbing her back and offering her a cup of water, but looked up to see him, brow furrowing in disapproval. Kaede saw him too from her place across the room, readying towels.

"Inuyasha, ye must leave." Kagome's head snapped up, eyes searching for him through the haze of her pain. "We will find ye later."

"**No!**" she exclaimed desperately. "He stays… if he wants to?"

Golden eyes softened and stared back into sky blue.

"If you want me."

"Stay, please. But you have to- Mmm- to- Ahhhh ha…" she was cut off, and scrunched her face in pain.

He moved to go to her but was stopped by Sango.

"Uh uh, take all that off and put on something clean. And wash your hands. Don't touch her until you do all that."

There was no room for argument. Sango moved back over to rub Kagome's back as her cries grew louder and he nodded mutely and started to obey. Changing into a navy yukata in the other room, he took a few deep breaths before going back in. He was here now. This was what he wanted, right? His wife had quieted and was leaning on the wall again, breathing deeply.

"Hey." he greeted her, nuzzling her cheek.

"Hey." she managed between breaths. "I'm glad you're here but are you sure? I have no idea how long this will take."

"I'll be fine. How are you?"

She gave up the façade for a moment and he saw how tired but determined she was.

"I'm… okay. Nnngh, oh no. Just- Mmm- Just be here, okay?"

He nodded silently, not sure in the least what to do but feeling so much better at touching, seeing, and smelling her. She turned around and buried her face in his chest as her yell grew louder and louder. Her arms circled his neck and she held on tightly as she cried out. His hands came up to hold her waist and he continued to nuzzle her neck and face, whispering he was there.

"I'm here, Kagome. It's okay. I'm here."

She nodded into his shoulder and started to breathe normally again. When she quieted, they found each other's eyes again and he couldn't stop leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you." she told him. He only nodded, suddenly feeling very aware of the other two women in the room.

And so the hours passed as she walked around the room and clung to her husband as contractions rolled on and on. Now that he was here, she was much more relaxed between pains and was making better progress. Kaede made him sit behind Kagome when she checked the baby's position but he was tolerated doing whatever he wished otherwise. Or rather, whatever Kagome wished.

"Kami, this has to end sometime, right?!" Kagome panted, now down on the floor on all fours, too tired to stand anymore.

"The child is being stubborn but first babies usually are, I'm afraid." Kaede said.

Sango was wiping her forehead and the back of her neck, trying to keep Kagome cool. Inuyasha was asking the question with his eyes to Sango. _'Is this really okay? Is she okay?'_ Sango nodded and went back to her work.

Inuyasha was sitting to the side, waiting for instructions. The smell of Kagome's blood had been stronger the last few hours and it set his instincts on edge. Kaede assured him it was normal but the scent of blood was never normal to a demon with a sensitive nose.

Kagome dropped her rear down onto the bed and leaned forward, moaning again.

"Yasha, please…" she groaned.

"I gotcha." And he moved behind her, placing one hand on her back and rubbing circles. She had told him it helped. He couldn't see why but she didn't yell quite as loudly when he did so he felt somewhat useful. Suddenly, there a faint pop and fluid came rushing from between her legs.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Inuyasha jumped up and scooted away but the women seemed unfazed.

"Well done, Kagome. It won't be long now. Prepare yourself. The pains should get stronger, so ye know." Kaede warned.

"Stronger? How can they get any stronger? I can't get through them now!" she let a few tears fall to the futon, uncaring that her legs were wet with fluid. Sango and Kaede were working to dry her and cover the futon.

Her husband recovered from across the room and was over to her in a flash.

"You can do this. We've definitely been through worse, yeah?" he tried.

"Okay. But I need- I need to- Oh gods, I need to push!" She grunted the last word and stood back up on all fours, gritting her teeth and bearing down.

"Wait, child! Breathe for a moment…"

Kaede was there as quick as she could be, assessing Kagome. She nodded to Sango and instructed Kagome to breathe again. Inuyasha sent a questioning look to Sango who only smiled apologetically.

"Here comes the hard part, Kagome." Sango moved around to Kagome's head and applied the cloth again.

"I know. This feels much better already. This part, I can do."

Kagome took a deep breath and found Inuyasha's eyes. He nodded to her and leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek.

"You can. Let's meet the pup."

"Mm hmm. Nngh- Mm hmm. Shit-" Kagome swore.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he barked a laugh at her outburst, finally feeling something akin to relief. If she could swear, she was feeling like herself again.

"You tell 'em, Kagome." He laughed.

"This- Ah! is not- Hmm- funny, you ass!" But she laughed somewhere in the middle and then her face turned serious.

The contraction hit full force and she went silent, bearing down as hard she could. Her grunts of effort were a relief to him. She was in control again and his wife did better when she had the reins.

"Slow down, Kagome! Don't rush the baby out!" Sango warned.

"Why- the hell- not?!" she questioned, feeling progress being made deep in her womb.

"It is a hard journey for the baby. Going slower keeps it, both of you, from getting hurt." Kaede's wisdom made sense to Kagome but it felt wrong to wait.

"Fine. This one's- about gone anyway. Ahh." She panted and stared at the futon, waiting. The room was silent except for the splashing of water somewhere nearby.

"Get the cloth ready, Sango. It will not be long." The old priestess turned around and warned Sango.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's eyes from the futon in front of her. He was crouching in front of her and staring at her, waiting for something to happen.

"Will you stop that? I'm not going to spontaneously combust."

"I know! It's just… exciting, you know?" He rubbed the back of his head, blushing furiously. She forgot her frustration at his staring and smiled warmly.

"I'm so glad you're here. It feels better with you here. Not that any of this feels good but- argh, damn. Here we go again." She trained her eyes back to floor and started breathing heavily.

"You can do this, Kagome!" he cheered. He felt a need to touch her and put both of his hands on hers on the futon, looking over her heaving back to find the other two women in the room.

She gritted her teeth and pushed, turning red from the effort. Taking another hasty gulp of air, she pushed again, still feeling her body working with her.

"Come on, baby. Come on." She chanted.

Another contraction, Kagome yelped and inhaled sharply, and Kaede announced the head was born. Inuyasha moved to see but she put an iron grip on his forearm.

"Don't. you. **dare.**" she warned him, trying to sound intimidating between pants for air.

"O-okay. Right here, Kagome. Got it." Inu curiosity was a dangerous thing, he decided.

Sango moved around to meet Kagome's eyes. "Next are shoulders. Get ready."

Kagome nodded silently and felt another wave of tightening coil in her belly.

"Here's another one… Nngh!"

Without hesitation, she bore down, feeling the pressure double. She cried out and stilled.

"Ahh! I can't do this! Oh gods, I can't." she gasped and began to shudder, dark hair brushing the mattress as her head hung down from exhaustion.

The added pressure, plus the pain of the stretching she was sure was way too much, the weariness from the last… what time was it anyway? Then Inuyasha was there, filling her vision. Amber eyes filled with love and wonder and strength.

"None of that. Come on, Kagome. I love you…" He was whispering just to her. He was reminding her she wasn't done and she was strong. She could. She would.

She nodded. "I love you, too."

When the next contraction came, she used it. Bearing down and whimpering as the baby moved so slowly towards freedom. She cried out in pain, sharp and sudden, and then felt the pressure leave her. Their firstborn baby slid free into Kaede's hands.

"A boy!" she announced, immediately asking Sango for tools and a towel.

Kagome starting weeping onto the futon at the relief. When Sango moved up to start helping her, Inuyasha kissed the top of his wife's head, nuzzled her cheek, and stood up as curiosity overtook him. Sango came to help Kagome down and gave her a cool cloth to sit on. Using another, she wiped her face and helped her to lean back against the wall, draping a blanket over her chest and belly for warmth. Kagome thanked her sister in arms for her help and her patience.

"Kagome, you did just fine. I am a little jealous that your pregnancy was so much shorter than both of mine though. To cut off three whole months would be a blessing."

"Well… I'm lucky in a lot of ways but I don't feel very lucky down south, let me tell you. How long does **that** last?"

The women went on talking about nothing in particular while Kagome waited for Inuyasha to return. Suddenly a shrill cry rang out in the room and Inuyasha turned around and gave Kagome a face-splitting smile. She sighed happily as the exhaustion began to creep in and her eyes closed just for a moment.

"Hold on, Kagome. There's more to do yet…" Sango sent an apologetic look her way but moved to kneel at her feet again.

"More? Gods, what more?"

"We'll wait a few minutes until Kaede gets here and she'll tell you." Sango was nervous about how Inuyasha would handle all the blood she was sure was coming.

Inuyasha's nose **was** on overdrive, eyes searching every inch of his brand-new son and watching his tiny flailing limbs grasping for something, listening with sensitive ears to his little heartbeat. He would take it with him forever, those first sights and sounds. Kaede tolerated the hanyou hovering over her shoulder as she cleaned the boy and wrapped him in a fresh blanket.

"Here ye are, Inuyasha. Mind his head."

"Me? Shouldn't she get him first?" he asked, actually afraid of being involved for the first time today.

"No, you can both go to her now. Go on. Take your son." she encouraged, knowing he was crossing a threshold in this moment and trying to help him do it, in her own way.

Kagome and Sango shared a look and then looked to the poor new father trying to decide what to do. Ears flattened against his head but his arms came up to take the pup for the first time. When Kaede held him out, wiggling and mewling in the blanket, Inuyasha finally got a good look as Kaede settled his son in his arms.

_'He's really mine…'_

The babe was fair but perfect. His eyes were still tightly closed but Inuyasha recognized his thin, silver hair and small folded ears as his own. He turned his body towards Kagome but couldn't take his eyes away from the pup. Halfway across the room, he bent his head down and rubbed the pup's cheek with his own, taking in his unique scent for the first time.

_'He smells like me… but her too. The forest and the rain. He's both of us.'_

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to get up from here and grab you, Inuyasha."

Kagome's voice snapped him out of it and he walked with measured steps over to his reclining wife.

"Sorry. He's just… sorry." He looked sheepish but not entirely ashamed.

"I know. It's okay but I've been dying watching you two over there."

"Keh. Now you know how I felt all morning."

"Wanna trade? I'll trade you for what I felt this morning…" she snapped at him.

"Right. Sorry." He grimaced a little, forgetting already what she'd been through today now that the pup was here.

"Stop apologizing and sit down already!" She was smiling as she patted the floor, excited to see their son for the first time. As Inuyasha sat down, she was peering into his arms with one hand on her husband's shoulder as he settled on the floor.

"Oh, Yasha, look at him…" she cooed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know. Here. It gets better when you hold him."

"Yes. Gimme. Hello there, little one. Oh, you're heavier than I thought you'd be!" Kagome got a good look at her son and tears welled up in her eyes as he squirmed a little and turned his head into her warm chest.

"He's perfect. Just like I imagined him." The baby had one of her fingers captive and she was kissing his head over and over.

"He's gonna be trouble, you know that right?" Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Absolutely. At least you'll have some experience with his brand of trouble."

"Just be patient with him. That's all I'm gonna say." He held his hands up as if in surrender.

"Whatever he does, we'll both be there for him." She told the pup, nuzzling his nose. He sneezed and the new parents both laughed.

"Mm hmm. You're stuck with us, kiddo." Inuyasha laid a hand on the pup's tiny head.

...

**Author's Note:** Only the Epilogue left! It gets sweeter, believe me. Get your dentist's business cards out now! :P


	4. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **I do not make any claim to any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or works. This fic is labeled as M for swearing and some suggestive and lemony scenes.

...

**Stuck with Us**

**Epilogue**

"Hiroki! You get back here right now!"

Peals of cackling, impish laughter echoed across the field next to Kagome and Inuyasha's house and a tiny silver head bobbed up and down among the wildflowers, making its way quickly towards the forest.

"Hiroki! I mean it! It's just a bath, not the rack! Ugh… Dogs and water… Why do I even…" Kagome mumbled to herself as she waded through the wildflowers towards her escapee son.

Inuyasha was a several yards off but heard the grumbling of his wife clearly enough. He was coming home from working in town with Miroku and spied Kagome with her hands on her hips, yelling into the field.

"Uh oh." He took one huge leap from the road and landed near the house. "What's the kid done now?"

She was unsurprised at his sudden appearance and turned to face him. He forgot for a second she was mad and took in her shorter, shoulder-length dark hair in contrast to those deep pools of sky blue. Her face was flushed in frustration and she was covered in soap bubbles up to her elbows, hands fisted on those wider and tempting hips. She had never looked more beautiful, he thought.

"Your **SON** has decided baths are not acceptable today and has taken off, naked as a jaybird, towards the woods!" she yelled, looking furious and pointing an accusatory finger at the tree line.

"Pfft! I don't know what a jaybird is but I'll grab the kid. Hold on, Kagome." He was laughing as he sprinted towards the woods, sniffing for Hiroki.

"Thank you **very** much." She said sarcastically, shaking the soap from her arms and making her way back inside to clean up the pile of clothes that had gone flying in her son's hasty escape.

…

"Hiroki! Come on out, squirt!" Inuyasha yelled just inside the edge of the forest, pushing the low brush out of his way, and sniffing the air. His son was trying to be silent in the tree above and he wasn't going to blow his cover yet.

"Papa!" the excited squeal came from above.

Reaching clawed hands up to catch the adventurous pup, Inuyasha plucked him out of the air and held him up. Hiroki's hair fell around his round little face as he looked down at his dad. It was growing slowly but still only reached his shoulders. He flatly refused to let Kagome cut it in favor of looking more like his dad. Tiny, white, triangular ears stood straight up in his excitement. Finally, his sapphire eyes, so much like Kagome's, blinked down with awe at his father. Inuyasha worked hard not to smile and make light of his son's disobedience.

"What're you doin' giving your mom a hard time, huh?"

"Keh! I don't want a bath." He crossed fair little arms over his chest and tried to look angry.

_'Definitely my kid.'_ Inuyasha mused.

"Nobody in their right mind **wants** a bath, Hiro, but what mom says goes. You know that." He lowered an eyebrow in consternation still holding the boy at arm's length.

"Okay." He said sadly, looking up at his father with bright blue eyes from under pale eyebrows.

"Right. So, let's get back and you apologize to mom and get that bath before dinner." He said, putting Hiroki back down on the ground.

The little boy nodded solemnly.

"It's not all that bad. Beat ya there, pup!" Inuyasha said and took off at a slow lope back towards the house.

"No fair, papa! You got a head start!" Hiroki's small voice squeaked at the last word.

"Better hurry and catch up then!" Inuyasha called, flashing a fanged grin.

They chased each other back across the field and when the pair reached the house, Kagome was waiting with her arms crossed and leaning against the door frame trying to look stern and failing horribly; too amused at her husband and bare-bottomed little boy running across the field to be convincing.

"Well?" Inuyasha prodded. "Don't you have somethin' to say?"

They stopped at the porch and waited for Hiroki to make his apology. The couple's eyes met and they shared a quick smile at each other.

"…ry, ma…" Hiroki tried with his head down.

"I didn't catch that, Hiroki. What did you say?" Kagome asked calmly.

The little pup huffed. "I said I'm sorry, mama."

"Thank you. Now, inside and let's get this over with." She placed her hand on his head and he looked up frowning but kept walking. "And welcome home, papa." She kissed her husband and turned to go inside.

"I know where I stand, Kagome…" he sighed, but followed her in, swatting her rear and letting the curtain fall behind them.

…

"Whew, what a day! I swear he has a new trick every day. Maybe his older brother's getting to him." Kagome broke off with a yawn.

"Nah, Shippou knows better than to mess with you. It's just him. I **did** warn you the day Hiroki was born." Inuyasha was lying on his back, hands behind his head and feeling very relaxed.

"Of all the things I remember about that day four years ago, that was not one. I fully believe you, however."

They were lying on their futon together after clearing today's mess away to make room for tomorrow's mess, and getting Hiroki to sleep in his own room. Inuyasha rolled over on his side and moved his head to nuzzle her neck, inhaling her unique scent. It had changed slightly after their son was born but was still undeniably her. Sunshine and the rain. His wife.

His body responded to their closeness immediately and he scooted his hips over toward her under the quilt, pressing himself against her side while he continued the assault on her neck with a warm tongue and gentle fangs.

"You're serious right now?" Kagome asked.

"Absolutely."

"You realize I've been to almost every elderly villager's house today to check up on them, caught up on your massive pile of laundry, and **then** faced bath day?"

"Mm hmm." He didn't stop but moved a hand and untied her yukata under the covers, slipping a hand beneath the folds to tease her sex.

"But I just- oh! When did you- Ohhh." She felt him prodding her and her body responded without her permission, growing slick as his rough hands massaged her most sensitive of areas.

"Should I stop?" He teased.

"No, now that you mention it." She grinned and turned her head to kiss him fully, warmly.

As the scent of her arousal grew, he recognized the telltale amplified scent of her fertile time and paused. His control was better now than it had been as a newlywed and he tried not to be too rough but they had been avoiding another child until Hiroki's growth slowed down. The boy was only three years old but looked closer to five, and was still growing quickly. A normal child is energetic but coupled with improved speed and a quick mind, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"If we go much farther, we're gonna end up with another kid, just so you know."

"Tonight? I was sure it wasn't that time yet." She looked disappointed.

"No, definitely. You ready for another one?"

They had talked about it before but never decided anything definite. Hiroki was a handful already but Kagome remembered her own sibling fondly and wanted her son to have someone else who was always on his side, someone he could protect and play with.

"Only if it's a girl. We need some more femininity in this house."

"If you say so. You tell me how that works and I'll make it happen." He laughed.

"Shhh, you're gonna wake Hiroki up, you idiot!" she hissed but giggled herself.

"I can think of a much better way to make some noise, **wife**."

And he rolled over to settle between her legs, nipping at her shoulder and skimming one large hand down her ribs to cup her rear. Sitting up, he shed his own grey yukata and tossed it aside. Kagome bit her lip to take in the sight of him: all lean, corded muscles and sharp angles.

"You, sir, are sexy."

He stilled and his eyes turned a faded shade of pink.

"Look, I'm barely holding it together here. Unless you wanna end up _screaming_ my name and definitely waking the kid up, don't say shit like that." he growled.

"And what if I do?" She chewed on her bottom lip and grabbed his length, already at attention before her, and met his eyes in challenge. The sharp intake of his breath did wonders for her own arousal, too.

"I warned you, **wench**..." He scooted one hand under her back and raised her up to kneel flush with him on their bed. She gasped at his roughness but giggled as her bare breasts pressed warmly against him.

"Oh, the pet name returns! Lucky me, **demon**." She narrowed her eyes in mock consternation and leaned forward to playfully nip his collarbone.

"Damn it... Let me **show** you how demons take their women, then." he growled.

The tenfold increase in her arousal as he warned her undid him and in seconds, he was bending her over and taking her roughly from behind.

…

Inuyasha set Hiroki down inside Sango and Miroku's house and got him settled. He stayed right behind his father's leg, unmoving.

"He's got his favorite toys. Come get me, I guess, if he's any trouble."

Not sure how he was planning to handle a laboring wife and a three-year-old if they did, but here he was.

"Is Kagome doing okay?" Sango asked, holding their newest girl to her chest. Her own baby was no more than a few weeks old and she wasn't ready for the long hours of the birthing room just yet.

"Yeah, the pup's just coming faster than last time and she's alone with Kaede so…" He rubbed the back of his head, unsure.

"Of course. Go. We shall be fine." Miroku assured him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Inuyasha knelt down to talk to his son.

"Hiroki, I'll be back as soon as I can. Mama's gonna be fine, I promise. Be good for your aunt and uncle, huh?"

"Okay, papa. Promise?" A small clawed hand grabbed the hem of his kosode. Golden eyes softened and Inuyasha knelt down.

"Promise, kiddo. I'll be back before you know it."

He kissed his son on the head, patted his back and nodded to Miroku. Jogging out of the house and sprinting back down the road, he was home in seconds. With the house in sight, he could hear his wife's low hum through the pain.

"I'm back!" he called through the house, mentally readying himself for the long haul.

Kagome's face shined with relief when she spotted him in the doorway and he couldn't stop the impulse to sniff her again, just to make sure she was okay. Instincts were not to be doubted, he had learned. But when she smelled healthy and normal, he relaxed just a little.

"Ah! Come here, please… here. Mmm hmm." Kagome grabbed his shirt and fisted her hands at his collar, burying her face in his neck and breathing heavily.

"Good girl. I'm here." he crooned into her ear as she moaned louder. No one else would hear the sweet things he said to her. He wanted her to know much he loved her, how proud he was of her, how excited he was for another pup. But Kaede didn't need to know all that. His secrets were hers alone.

"Better. Don't leave again, okay?" Her face was flushed and she hoped this was going as quickly as it seemed.

"Where would I go?" Clawed fingers tucked stray hair behind her ear. "Everything I need is right here."

"Ohhh no. Move your hands! Down, down, now! Ahhh!"

She was moving both of his hands down to her hips desperately and it took him a second to remember what he supposed to do.

"Oh shit. Right. Here, lean up against there. Better?"

"Mm hmm- Sorry- It just-"

"I know. Don't apologize." He kissed her shoulder from behind and stayed there.

They were both surprised when the pup came a mere few hours after Inuyasha dropped Hiroki off. Kagome was relieved but no less tired or sore. Inuyasha was sitting on the futon and helping settle his new son in Kagome's arms, marveling at how different the two pups were. Moving around behind her, he pulled her gently back to rest against his chest.

"He looks just like you, Kagome. So handsome already." He laid a hand atop the soft head of the new baby, remembering the feel of Hiroki and the stress of that day.

Their new son was gifted with black hair and slightly pointed elfin ears, his only outward demonic trait. His skin was a more tanned, olive tone like his father. He was keeping his eyes closed for now, leaving their color a mystery, but his features were soft and rounded like his mother's.

"I'm handsome? Well, then…" she teased.

"You know what I mean, woman. He's handsome. You're gorgeous." He combed his hand through her sweat-dampened hair, hoping it would relax her and save him from trouble.

"Good answer. You're pretty good at that now."

"Nothing like raging hormones to teach a man how to compliment…" he shuddered.

"Don't ruin the moment. What are we gonna call this little guy, huh? What's your name?" she cooed at the new baby.

The babe only stretched and yawned and gave them no clues.

"How does Aito sound to you?" she asked her husband.

"Simple, short. I like it. He'll love his brother anyway but that's a good name, Kagome."

"Aito it is. Hello, Aito. Let's get you ready to meet your brother, okay?" She rearranged the pup in her lap to feed him and felt Inuyasha nuzzle her ear.

"I remember that with Hiroki but you look so… perfect with him. You're an amazing mom, Kagome." He leaned over to kiss her and suddenly smelled salt on the air.

"I was doing so well!" she cried. "Why- did you- have to- make me cry **now**?"

Happy tears spilled over and dripped down onto Aito's blanket. He nursed on, totally unconcerned.

"I'm sorry. But it's still true. Two sons. I still can't believe it." Inuyasha was staring at his youngest son, memorizing him.

"Just so you know: we're not having swords made for them. I know how that story ends."

Her head was laid back against his shoulder with blue eyes closed but she was grinning. Inuyasha barked a laugh and Aito immediately started crying loudly. Kagome started soothing him and convinced him to eat again.

"That's your fault for cracking bad jokes," He gently teased, "and no worries. There's no way two boys with a mother like you will grow up wanting to kill each other. They're gonna be too busy trying to keep their sister safe."

"What sister?"

"The sister we'll give them next." He purred into her ear.

"You wanna talk about more kids right now? Today? You're unbelievable, Inuyasha."

"Believe it. You're stuck with me forever, Kagome. I love you."

"I love you, too."

...

**Author's Note:** And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please let me know if you did!


End file.
